Frolicking Through the Flowers of YOUTH
by Rantzilla
Summary: Naruto plays witness to one of the most disturbing Sasuke mood change ever. Read at your own risk. And if you like Sasuke, don't risk it for the love of God. Thanks to xXkunoichi-chanXx for the idea. Rated T for MILD language. Finally, 'tis a one-shot.


I know, the title is just like WAT. I don't even know what I was thinking when I started writing this, it was obviously perverted though. When am I not?

Sorry for not writing SasuNaru for a while. School. School. WoW. School.

More WoW than school though.

This came about while I was reading through my reviews and found one of the lovely **xXkunoichi-chanXx **asking for frolicking in fields with ponies and butterflies. So I lol'd and made this. DON'T BLAME HER FOR THE CRAPPINESS THOUGH.

* * *

**Frolicking Through the Flowers of YOUTH**

Two males lay in a field together, what little light the setting sun was casting over the pair caused the glimmering of sweat on their panting and motionless bodies. Both were mindlessly sprawled across the damp grass, shirtless and exhausted.

They had just done it.

Tied. Again.

Training was more difficult when an enthusiastic audience was present- never choosing one side to cheer for, always just screaming about youth and asking if he could join.

Alas, the poor boy was left out as the two most infamous boys in Konoha sparred in the private recesses of the Uchiha estate.

How Rock Lee had managed to find them was beyond them.

But they were too tired to think now anyway, so they let the older boy do the talking.

"THAT WAS SO YOUTHFUL!" screeched Lee, flipping nimbly from his perch on a nearby oak branch. The pair on the ground simply groaned in response.

The flamboyant green-suited boy stood happily before them, smiling dazzlingly and alternating looks between the two- practically radiating approval and eagerness.

"Next time, I would like to join your spar of youth! It was simply beautiful, and I would like to improve my skills as well!" The boy fisted one of his hands, holding it out to god-knows-what in a sort of 'youthful' promise to himself.

A strange fire was burning in his black eyes, and he ran (more like disappeared and reappeared, that kid is fast) to the same tree he had previously used as a seat and started to ruthlessly punch it, with a cry of "I MUST TRAIN FOR MY UPCOMING MATCH OF YOOOOOOOOOOUTH!"

As if on cue, the boys on the ground groaned again.

"There is no way in Hell that bushy-brow is sparring with us."

"For once, dobe, I agree."

The two lifted their heads slightly off the ground to observe in silent bemusement as the enthusiastic boy punched the crap out of the poor tree, yelling "58, 59, 60, ...."

They let their heads hit the ground again.

After a small pause, filled with Lee's proclamations alone, the blonde sat up and shook his aching head painfully- quite like a dog.

"I can't believe you pinned me twice, teme," murmured the boy resentfully, standing up fully and wiping his hands on his pants. He held out a hand to his companion, who took it with a smirk, standing up as well.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard usuratonkachi. You seem to be a bit distracted lately."

As if to prove Sasuke's point, Naruto's eyes shot away from the Uchiha's pale chest accompanied with a dazed "what?"

The black haired male's smirk grew feral.

"Example 1: When we got here- you threw off your shirt," he looked at the frowning Naruto contemplatively for a second, as if recalling something. "And then asked me to do the same."

Naruto gaped openly.

"What?!" he screeched indignantly, waving around his arms in frustration, "real men spar with their shirts _off_!"

"Do real men stare at another man's chest?" asked Sasuke with a fine raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

A blush scattered across the tanned cheeks, and blue eyes nearly popped out of an (empty) skull. "WH-WHA-?!"

"Shut up for a second, dobe. I have more examples," the afore mentioned 'dobe' quieted himself resentfully, and nodded at the boy- signaling him to continue. "Example 2: Practically drooling when I took off my shirt."

This time, Naruto actually lost it for a second. "THAT'S NOT TRUE, DAMMIT. I THOUGHT I SAW A SPIDER ON YOU, MAN. A SPIDER." A few birds tweeted loudly before taking off for a more quiet setting.

"Example 3:" a tactful Uchiha ignored the sudden outburst skillfully, "I swear something poked me when I pinned you that first ti-"

"ENOUGH!" howled Naruto, covering his ears and closing his eyes. He shook his head vigorously again, before peeking one eye open to see if Sasuke had stopped speaking.

Once the coast was clear, he crossed his arms and glared. A furious- or embarrassed- flush on his face as he glared heartily at the Uchiha, who only smirked in response.

"Listen, teme. You are definitely, definitely, and I _mean _definitely imagini-"

The blonde never got the chance to finish this thought, however, for a certain ivory-skinned beauty had grasped the back of his head and pulled him in for a rough mashing of lips.

The pale hands dropped to his still bare waist, and after a moment, the normally slower boy draped his arms over Sasuke's shoulders and kissed back with twice as much force.

"FIVE HUNDRED!" screeched Lee, totally oblivious.

They broke apart hurriedly.

Simply staring at each other a few moments, Naruto was first to break eye contact, blushing from hairline to neck.

Putting a slender finger to his bruised lips, Sasuke's smirk was back, as he said with an air of superiority, "Example 4: You responded."

"W-well.. that was just a spur of the moment, a-and..." stuttered the blonde uncharacteristically, wishing for nothing at the moment but to die in a deep, dark hole filled with rattle snakes. What had he just _done_?

Before he knew what happened, a finger forced blue to meet black- and breath ghosted across his pink lips as Sasuke said "And?"

Naruto shivered and closed his eyes, refusing to speak.

Until, of course, he felt a wet object slide across his ear lobe sensually before a very, very sexy voice whispered, "Aw, dobe, you can tell me," he nipped at Naruto's ear playfully, "_anythi-_"

"I like you, OK?" he finally blurted.

The blonde looked down in shame as the black-haired boy released him, and observed him seriously at arm's length.

A rare smile spread across his pale face.

"Then let us skip through the field together!" said Sasuke cheerfully.

"What?" Naruto looked up, a little perturbed by the Uchiha's change of mood. And by the fact that he was _smiling._

But without another word, the elder of the two linked arms with his companion- skipping through flowers into the setting sun- trailed by colorful butterflies and whinnying ponies.

"YOU ARE GETTING SOME TONIGHT, MY FRIEND!" Lee called after them loudly.

Sasuke giggled. And that was about all the incredulous Naruto could take.

The blonde jolted upright in his bed, screaming "WHAT THE FUCK I WILL NOT LET THE UKE GIVE ME SO- oh."

He looked around in a daze, just a dream, eh?

"The hell are you yelling for... usuratonkachi," a dreary and _extremely _irate male glared at him from his side of the bed.

"I HAD THIS DREAM WHERE LEE-"

"I don't want to know."

And with that said, the Uchiha promptly rolled over and fell asleep.

Sighing, the blonde laid back down- putting his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

"I really need to stop eating ramen before bed," he muttered- before dropping off into a heavy slumber again.

What did he dream of, you ask?

The same thing, of course!

Only _this _time, there was no Lee. No gay frolicking through the randomly appearing flowers. There were still two sweaty males in a field with the sun setting.

Well, let's just say that what this dream lacked in gay flower-frolicking, it made up for in kinky field sex.

And thankfully, this time, Sasuke didn't giggle.

He did quite a lot of something else though.

* * *

Shit. Sorry. PERVERT ALERT PERVERT ALERT.

So, I dunno if this was good or not. It was written in under half an hour and the idea was in my head for less than ten minutes. How does that even _work_?

Yeah, I wrote another SasuNaru! I'm sorry about the absence, I truly forgot how to write them for a bit. And school is eating away at me slowly.

Also- no fics for awhile. Hetalia or Naruto. I got a D and report cards come tomorrow.

I'm going to _die._


End file.
